


Baby On Board

by themessagegirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Galra baby, Hunk and Lance are great at it, M/M, Paladins babysit, Work In Progress, everyone else is confused but willing, gotta baby proof the castle, if Shiro wasn't space dad before then he is now, klance, plus there's some Klance, return to the space mall, they shop for baby supplies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themessagegirl/pseuds/themessagegirl
Summary: “Hunk, what is . . .” Lance let his sentence drop as he entered the room Hunk had been searching. Walking into his best friend and fellow paladin cradling a small alien baby in his arms was enough to make the boy who normally never shut up speechless.“Look, I know as much as you do, man. I’m just gonna wait for everyone else to get here before giving the What Happened spiel.”When the Paladins search a wrecked Galra ship the last thing they expect to find is an abandoned baby. Well, they can't just leave it there. Time for babysitting duty. Of course, it's only temporary . . . right?





	1. See For Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Some things to clarify: 
> 
> 1\. I have absolutely no idea where in the scope of cannon this is set. Just know that Shiro is back and okay and there is no immediate Zarkon threat to deal with. 
> 
> 2\. I tagged Klance but that's more of an element in this than it is what it's about. Some scenes have all the Klance fluff, others don't even have Keith or Lance in them. I really just wanted to write them all taking care of a baby. Most Klance is me being self indulgent. 
> 
> 3\. Astrid is the only character that belongs to me. 
> 
> 4\. I should update within a week.

“Uh, guys?” Hunk sounded uncertain over the comms. 

Lance was first to respond. “You got something, Hunk?” 

The yellow paladin just stared at the sight in front of him. They had come onto the wrecked Galra ship looking for any leftover information they might find on it. It was a large ship, brought down by a simple inability to navigate the terrain of the planet and the unfortunate luck to enter the atmosphere at the same time as an unforeseen storm. 

“You could say that. I-uh, you guys should probably just come here and see for yourselves.” Hunk wasn’t sure what to do with the purple fuzzy bundle in front of him. 

“Hunk, what is . . .” Lance let his sentence drop as he entered the room Hunk had been searching. Walking into his best friend and fellow paladin cradling a small alien baby in his arms was enough to make the boy who normally never shut up speechless. 

“Look, I know as much as you do, man. I’m just gonna wait for everyone else to get here before giving the What Happened spiel.” Hunk explained. “Although,” he smiled down at the bundle clutching onto him, “I gotta say, this thing is like ten times cuter than I could have possible hoped for.” 

Gradually all the other paladins arrived, most replicating Lance’s question which now hung in the air four times over. 

“Is that a Galra baby?” Pidge finally asked. 

Hunk looked down at the bright yellow eyes surrounded by a face of soft purple fur. “Uh, yeah, it looks that way.” The rest of the team just stared at him wide eyed. “I came in here and it was just laying in this cradle. I thought it might not be alive, no crying or anything, but when I went over to check on it it’s eyes opened. Grabbed onto my arm and wouldn’t let go so I picked it up. Galra babies sure are cuddly, if this little guy’s anything to go by.” 

“But what is it doing here?” Shiro spoke up. “How did it survive? The rest of the crew definitely didn’t make it. Our scans showed no sign of them and we surely would have run into someone by now.”  
“Maybe they just had to abandon the ship?” Keith guessed. 

“And leave a baby behind? Unless the Galra have a drastically different attachment to their offspring than every other species, I don’t think so.” Hunk shook his head. 

Lance jerked out of his stupor. “What do we do?” 

Silence fell over the room and the tiny Galra glanced over the paladins before it, as if sizing them all up. 

“I mean we can’t just leave it here.” Keith was the first to break the quiet. 

“But what if it’s family comes back? We can’t kidnap it either.” Pidge pointed out. 

Shiro nodded, clearly going into problem solving mode. “Here’s what we’ll do. We’ll take it up to the castle, make sure it’s cared for. I’m sure the princess and Coran will have something to say about this. We’ll stay in the planet’s orbit for a few days, we have the time, and scout for any remaining crew members who might be in the area. If we don’t find anyone then . . . I guess we’ll go from there.” 

The paladins nodded and from Hunk’s arms the child opened its mouth wide, eyes squinting, and let out an approving noise somewhere between a purr and a soft growl. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Hunk said down to it, “we get it, you’re adorable.” 

\-----

“Well,” Allura said thoughtfully, “this is certainly an unusual position to be in, but I think Shiro’s plan is satisfactory.” The seven stood in the control room, circling the baby who was contently sitting up on the floor. Coran had run some simple tests on it to check for injury and, they were surprised to find, concluded that it was perfectly healthy considered it was found amid wreckage. “I suppose that we should work out some sort of nursery and care giving system in the meantime.”

No one moved or made to speak up. Eyes fell over Allura. 

“Well don’t look at me.” She said, taken aback. “I had no siblings. I haven’t the faintest idea what to do with children.” 

“I’m no good either.” Keith stated, blankly. “Kids hate me. I’m not the biggest fan either.”

Lance grinned from his spot next to him. “I hate to break it to you, love, but you might need to get over that.” 

“What do you-”

Keith’s sentence was interrupted by a something at his feet. The kid had crawled over to the edge of the circle where Keith stood and was pawing at his feet. When Keith finally noticed and looked down it had its arms raised, grabbing up towards him. 

“Uh . . . what is it doing?” 

Lance just chuckled. “She wants you to pick her up.”

“Must be attracted the Galra in Keith. Recognizes him as the most familiar.” Coran pondered. 

When Keith made no move to pick the kid up Lance bent down and scooped her into his arms, cooing softly. 

“I’m great with kids. All ages.” He proclaimed. “Not only do I have three younger brothers and sisters but I used to help my mom at the daycare she ran. I’m sure I can help whip up some sweet living arrangements for her.” 

“Hold up,” Pidge stopped. “Her? How do you know that?” 

Coran answered, walking across the circle to where Lance stood, “The stripes of light purple along the cheeks as well as the more pointed ears are both female Galra traits. Good eye, Lance.” Coran leaned in, making googly faces at the child. She tilted her head to the side, contemplating the face in front of her before reaching out a small purple hand and yanking hard on the bright orange mustache.

Coran let out a yelp, much to the amusement of the rest of the team, before pulling away. “Feisty one she is. I’m sure there’s something of use on this ship. I can work with Lance to set something up for the little tyke.” 

“Excellent,” Allura said, clearly relieved that at least something had been settled. 

“I can get to the kitchen and work on some baby food goo. Make it a little easier on her baby stomach” Hunk added. “I’ll bet she’s hungry.” 

“I’ll head back down to wrecked ship, do another walk through, and check the nearest surroundings for any sign of surviving crew members.” Shiro said. 

Allura nodded. “Pidge, why don’t you accompany him. You can continue collecting information and then help with search.” 

“Sure thing.” Pidge agreed. 

“While you’re down there maybe you could check out the room we found her in and bring up any baby stuff that we could use.” Hunk suggested.

Pidge nodded again, “Got it. Operation alien baby stuff retrieval is a go.” 

“Operation alien baby stuff retrieval? Really? That’s the best you got?” Hunk asked. 

Pidge shrugged. “I’m the youngest in my family. That’s practically the same as being an only child when it comes to baby knowledge, at least for me. I don’t have nearly enough material for a solid joke, let alone anything of real use.” 

“Oh, come on.” Hunk rolled his eyes. “Kids aren’t that hard. You guys are all wimps.” 

“Okay,” Allura cut in, “while you’re all doing that I’ll start scans for anyone else on the planet who might have a say in this situation.” 

“Wait,” Keith furrowed his brow. “What am I supposed to do?” 

Lance’s smile broadened, “Isn’t it obvious? There’s only one job left for you to do.” 

Keith just raised an eyebrow at the boy grinning next to him. 

The blue paladin held out the small child who reached her arms out to Keith again. Her focus had seemed to remain on Keith even as Lance held her. 

“You’re on babysitting duty.” 

\-----

Keith sat on the floor, purple eyes meeting yellow ones. 

“Ya know, you can do something other than stare at her.” Hunk pointed out. 

“Okay, but what?” Keith replied without breaking eye contact from the baby on the floor in front of him. Keith had agreed to watching the new arrival to the castle only on the condition that he could stay in the kitchen with Hunk. 

“Uh, you could actually play with her. You could hold and rock her. Or read or sing or actually interact with her in some way at all. When we told you to watch her we didn’t mean it so literally.” 

“Why? It’s not like she’s crying or anything.” That was true. She seemed completely happy participating in the incidental staring contest. 

Hunk shrugged, looking over from the counter where he was mixing something together. “Maybe it’s a Galra thing. Maybe Galra babies don’t cry the way human babies do. Maybe Galra babies communicate being unhappy by not showing any emotion and being a stubborn, stony wall of silence even when asked. That sure would explain a lot about you.” 

“Ha ha, Hunk. Very funny.” Keith kept his focus on the yellow eyes. He had told them he would be no good at this. “Why am I even the one doing this? Shiro could do this. I could go down and search around the wreck.” 

“Sorry, Keith. You’re the chosen one.” 

As if Hunk’s words reminded her that she had some pull towards Keith and his Galra heritage, the girl moved from her seated position and began crawling across the two feet that separated her and Keith to pull herself into his lap. 

“O-okay.” Keith said. “I guess this is fine.”

“Keith, buddy, I’m gonna remind you for what, if I’ve been keeping track correctly, is the ninth time since we found her: she’s a baby not a bomb.” 

Keith looked up at Hunk, “Yeah, the difference being that I know how to handle a bomb.” 

“Okay, whatever. Just bring her to me. I finished and she must be starving.” 

Keith stood carefully, lifting the deceptively heavy baby up. He held her a distance in front of him and walked slowly over to Hunk.” 

“You can walk like a person. She’ll be old enough to pilot your lion by the time you get over here.” Hunk continued to tease. 

“Hey,” Keith snapped. “I told you guys, this is new to me. Like, completely out of my comfort zone. It’s you guys who are insisting that I do this. Cut me some slack.” 

“Okay, sorry. Here . . .” Hunk reached out and scooped her up in one large arm. He bounced her around a little, which she seemed to enjoy, before holding up a small spoonful of the manipulated food goo. “Here comes the yellow lion.” He moved the spoon around in the air in mock flight. Her ears perked up as she tracked the movement with her entire head. As the spoon got closer she opened her mouth obideantly and Hunk gently spooned the baby goo in. 

“Did you just make her eat your lion?” Keith asked. 

“Aw, c’mon man. You’ve never heard of ‘here comes the airplane’? It’s a way to get little kids to let you feed them? I was just making mine thematically appropriate.”

Keith just frowned as Hunk continued feeding her, changing the color of the lion with every spoonful and eventually moving onto ‘here comes Voltron’ and ‘here comes the Galra ship.’ It didn’t take long before she was all feed and content, Hunk gently rocking her in his arms. 

“Look,” Keith said, “it’s not like I’m proud of the fact that I’m complete shit with kids. I just don’t really know where to start.” 

Hunk smiled softly, “Why don’t you start with just holding her. And not like she’s about to spontaneously combust. Here . . .” 

He shifted his hold on the baby passing her over to Keith who took her in the same awkward way. Hunk helped position her so that she rested on Keiths hip and he supported her with one hand around her back and the other under her rear. 

“There you go.” Hunk stepped back looking pleased. “Now, isn’t that better?”

Keith nodded slowly. “Yeah, actually. It is.” The hold he had her in at least felt more secure. He was slightly less scared of dropping her. “Uh, what now?” 

“You could rock her a bit. Just bounce on your feet a little, move around. Yeah, that’s it.” 

Keith moved around the kitchen shifting his weight from foot to foot. She began to lean into Keith, eyes falling shut, and it was only a few minutes before she was fully asleep in Keith’s arms. 

“She’s asleep.” The red paladin stated bluntly. 

“That means you’re doing good.” Hunk gave him an encouraging thumbs up. “I told you it wasn’t that hard. You really just have to be there.” 

Keith smiled a little, despite himself. “Thanks, Hunk.” 

“No problem, bro.” 

Just outside the kitchen Coran and Lance were moving the things Pidge had sent up from the wreck.

Lance stopped Coran outside the kitchen when he glanced at what was going on inside. 

“Quiznack.” Lance muttered softly at the sight of Keith holding the sleeping Galra infant, rocking her around the kitchen. 

“It is nice to see Keith bonding with the lass.” Coran said fondly. 

“Oh, it’s more than nice.” Lance smirked. 

Coran nodded, “Ah, yes. I’m sure there is some pleasure in seeing your mate handling children so well.” 

“Okay, first, Keith is my boyfriend. Mate is weird. Second, yes, okay, yes. It’s Keith with a baby. A cute, purple, fuzzy baby with cat ears. The adorableness of the situation just got multiplied by at least a thousand.” 

Lance looked back in the kitchen. Keith didn’t see him but was looking down at the baby in his arms with a perplexed but still fond expression. It was all Lance could do to keep himself from melting into a puddle at the sight. 

\-----

It didn’t take long to sort things out. Lance and Coran had put what looked like the essentials from the ship, crib, blankets, extra clothing, some baby toys and a stuffed animal of some sort, and had set them up in one of the common rooms. It was here that the paladins of voltron stood for the third time that day around the small, foreign guest deciding What To Do. 

“There was nothing.” Shiro said. “No sign of any survivors, dead or alive. I don’t know why this child would be abandoned but that appears to be what happened here.” 

“What does that mean?” Lance asked. “I mean for her.” He eyed the crib where the small Galra baby was fast asleep. 

“It means she’ll be a part of the Voltron family for a little while longer.” Allura said. “We will stay in orbit for the next few days, as originally planned, just incase someone shows themselves. If we still find no one then we will continue on and look for a more permanent home for her.” 

“Where would we find a home for her?” Keith asked, frowning. 

“I bet someone from the Blade of Marmora would know a Galra family that would take her in.” Pidge suggested. 

Allura nodded, “We’ll certainly figure out something.” 

“We should give her a name.” Lance said. 

“Yeah,” Hunk agreed, “if she’s gonna be sticking around for awhile then we can’t keep calling her her.” 

“What should we call her?” 

Everyone stared at the crib thoughtfully. 

“Oh, I know,” Lance spoke excitedly. “It’s cool, it’s edgy, it makes just not enough sense to . . . “

“Just tell us the name Lance!” 

“Astro Flash! How cool is that?”

“Lance?” Pidge said. 

The blue paladin grinned. “Yeah?”

“No.” 

“Aw, c’mon!”

“That’s not exactly a name,” Shiro pointed out. 

Lance just pouted. 

“Okay, but what about Astrid?” Hunk suggested. “It’s cool, fits the whole space theme.” 

The others nodded in agreement. 

“Astrid it is.” Allura smiled. “Now, this has been quite the day. You all should get some well deserved rest.” 

Everyone nodded again, but no one moved, instead looking back at where Astrid slept. 

“I’m guessing we shouldn’t leave an alien baby all alone for the night.” Pidge frowned. 

Hunk walked over to the crib. “I’ll stay with her. I found her, I’d like to make sure she’s okay.”

Lance yawned, stretching his arms over his head. “Well, I’m beat.” He turned to Keith. “Bed?” 

Keith nodded. “Yeah.” 

Lance cooed over the crib. “Goodnight little Astrid. Sleep tight and don’t be too hard on Uncle Hunk.” He moved over the Keith and laced their hands together and biding everyone goodnight before the pair walked out. 

“Man, I didn’t even realize how much I missed being around kids until today.” Lance said as they walked through the castle halls to the room they shared. “Especially babies. I think this is gonna be fun.” Keith just shrugged, but Lance didn’t seem to notice. “I just can’t believe that someone would abandon a little baby like that. Alien or not, how could someone do something like that?” 

“It’s a mystery,” Keith mumbled. Lance kept rambling. This was something Keith had grown used to and fond of. He liked that he didn’t always have to be putting energy into conversation. He was happy to listen and Lance always knew when it was time to be quiet and let Keith speak.

“I didn’t expect Galra babies to be so cuddly. That kid is seriously adorable.” Lance opened a door and pulled Keith into the room wrapping his arms around the other boys waist as the door shut. “Although I do know some other Galra to be pretty cute themselves.” 

“I knew you always had a thing for Sendak.” Keith grinned placing his hands on Lance’s chest. 

“Oh my god, nooo,” Lance threw his head back laughing. “It’s you, you quiznack.” 

“Yeah,” Keith pressed a quick kiss against Lance’s mouth, “I know.” 

“Okay, I’m actually really tired so we should go to bed.”

Keith nodded before kissing him again. When they broke apart Lance brought a hand to Keith’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb and looking fondly at his boyfriend before pulling away and beginning to change. Keith did the same, taking off his jacket and kicking off his boots. One of the many things his relationship with Lance had changed was his habit of sleeping fully clothed, ready for the worst at any moment. Lance had tought him how to feel comfortable and secure. 

The two crawled into bed together a few minutes later. Keith immediately tucked himself into Lance’s side, Lance wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and nuzzling his face into his hair. 

Lance hummed softly. “I didn’t get to nearly enough Keith time today.” 

“You say that everyday.” 

“It’s true everyday.” Lance smiled. “What can I say? I just can’t get enough of you.” 

Keith found himself blushing. Even after all their time together Lance’s easy affections still had a dizzying effect on Keith. 

Minutes passed and the subtle whir of the castle and steady breath and heartbeat of the boy next to him gently lulled Keith closer to sleep. He was almost there when a soft voice penetrated the relative silence. 

“Hey, Keith?” Lance whispered. 

“Hm?”

“I love you.” 

Keith smiled in his sleepy daze. “Love you too,” he mumbled. 

The two pulled each other closer as sleep finally came over them.

\-----

Hunk awoke with a start, almost falling off of the couch where he slept. The cry was similar to that of earth babies but Hunk noticed a slight difference in the pitch. Astrid’s cry had the same almost growly quality that her happy purr had. 

“Oh, it’s okay, Uncle Hunk is here,” he said as he sleepily made his way over to the crib where Astrid had sat up and was wailing. Hunk picked her up, cradling her in his arms as he had upon first finding her. He was surprised this was the first time she had cried. 

“Okay, let’s see if we can figure out what’s wrong.” Hunk sniffed and detected a very specific scent. “Ah, I see. No wonder you’re upset.” He moved over to where the stuff from the ship had been put and poked around until he found what resembled diapers, attempting to keep up rocking and trying to comfort the baby in his arms. 

He changed her quickly, discarding the soiled diaper and putting her in a fresh black onesie. This immediately brought the crying down but Astrid remained fussy. 

“Aw, c’mere.” Hunk shifted his hold on her so that she was against his chest, head facing over his shoulder. The yellow paladin walked around the room, rubbing soft circles over her back until she slowly began to calm down. 

“Hmm,” he spoke softly. “What’s some stuff you might wanna know?” Hunk looked down at the squirming figure. “Oh, you probably wanna know a little about the crew here. Let’s see . . . Uncle Lance is gonna make some terrible jokes but really you’ll love him for it. You guys will have fun together. He’s also one of the nicest, most generous people I’ve ever met. Yeah, you’ll love him. Then there’s Pidge. Pidge’ll teach you anything you ever want to know about anything, especially if it involves tech and sarcasm.” Hunk chuckled to himself. “Uncle Keith, well I know you love him. He’s Galra, just like you only he’s just a little bit Galra, though it seems to be enough for you.” As Hunk talked Astrid’s fussing seemed to dwindle. “He and Uncle Lance are together. They’re absolutely disgusting but will hopefully spare you too much pda. Shiro is our strong leader. He likes rules but we like to think of rules as recommendations most of the time. Allura and Coran are great too. Kinda quirky, but I think that’s just an Altean thing. Everyone’s great here.”

He continued speaking in low tones about nothing in particular and it didn’t take too long for Astrid to return to a deep slumber. 

Hunk smiled as he set her back in the crib. “There ya’ go.” He stayed watching over her. “I know it must be tough. Getting ripped away from all the family and home you’ve ever known. But if anyone can relate to that it’s the gang here.” Hunk went back to his couch bed and got resettled. “Astrid, you may not be here for too long, but I have a feeling you’re gonna be a great addition to the family.”


	2. Baby Preparedness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Castle may come with a lot of cool features, but the one thing it doesn't have is just about anything you would need for a baby. 
> 
> So . . . Space Mall?

The days passed quickly. The crew had plenty to get on with even before bringing a baby into the equation. If the paladins weren’t training, planning, or working in the lab they were spooning food goo, changing diapers, and scouting the planet whose orbit they remained in. It should have been stressful but the opposite was true. 

It didn’t take long to develop a rhythm. Each day two of the paladins would go down to the surface, still holding out hope that some sort of family would show up. Whoever was left in the castle would watch Astrid and make sure she was content and stayed out of trouble. There was definitely a learning curve when it came to the babysitting. Most of them treated taking care of Astrid in the same way that they handled missions. Work in pairs, watch eachothers back, and tread carefully in unknown territory. Hunk and Lance had to all but put together a formal class to teach the others the basics. 

The days passed quickly and before they knew it the time had come to move on. 

“I can’t believe we didn’t find her family.” Pidge sat on the floor leaning against a wall in the dining room. Astrid was in front of her, holding onto both of Pidge’s index fingers with a vice grip. 

Allura had called a meeting before they ate dinner. 

“It is unfortunate. However, we must proceed as planned. We will continue on our way and work on forming new bonds for the Voltron Alliance. The only change will be that we will also search for a home for Astrid.” The princess said. 

Shiro nodded. “If we’re going to be taking care of her for longer then we should probably pick up some more supplies.” 

“Shiro’s right.” Hunk agreed from where he stood, mixing together more baby food goo. “Even if we only have her for a few more days we’ll at least need more diapers. Not to mention food that Galra babies are actually supposed to eat.” 

“She should get a room too,” Lance added. “An actual room with some sort of baby monitor so that one of us doesn’t have to destroy their neck and back sleeping on the couch next to her every night.” 

Coran placed a thoughtful hand on his chin. “We are scheduled to pick up more supplies for the castle soon. We could simply move up that visit.” 

Lance grinned. “So that means . . .” he exchanged looks with Hunk and Pidge. 

They began chanting gleefully. “Space Mall! Space Mall! Space Mall. . . !” 

Allura rolled her eyes at the antics but smiled a little despite herself. “Yes, that does appear our next course of action. Tomorrow we will go to the trading post and get the supplies we need. For both the ship and our guest.” 

Pidge freed her hands from Astrid’s grasp and stood, picking her up and bringing her over to the table where the others sat. “This is great. I’ve been dying to get some new parts.” 

“You just wanna go back to that Earth store so that you can get more video games,” Hunk scoffed. 

Pidge looked over at him. “Hunk, are you implying that I would deem to take advantage of a team endeavor to restore needed supplies and support the infant child whose care has been placed in our hands for my own materialistic benefit?” she asked, incredulous. 

“Hm,” Hunk raised an eyebrow in mock thought, “am I implying that you, Pidge Holt, paladin of Voltron, would act like you, Pidge Holt, paladin of Voltron and bonafide major nerd?” 

The younger paladin placed an offended hand to her chest, “You wound me Hunk.” 

Hunk’s laughter was obstructed by Astrid. Her ears were back in distress and her face was screwed up in a fuss that was quickly progressing to a cry. 

“You might want to actually feed her instead of just standing in front of her holding a bowl of her food.” Lance offered. 

“Don’t blame me, Pidge distracted me.”

“Okay, baby still not being fed.” Shiro stood up and walked over to Hunk taking the bowl of goo from him. He sat down again, bringing Astrid into his lap and began feeding her. 

The other paladins stared at Shiro and the now happy baby. 

“What?” he asked. 

They exchanged looks then, in unison, “Space Dad!” 

Shiro rolled his eyes and continued feeding Astrid. “You see what I deal with?” he mumbled down to her. 

“Omph.” Astrid spit up some of the food goo, eliciting another round of laughter. 

“Yeah, my thoughts precisely,” Shiro muttered, but he smiled down at the baby girl in his arms. 

\-----

“First family outing!” Lance said as the camera went off with a click. 

“Lance, what are you doing?” Keith asked. Lance still had his arm raised from taking the selfie they were all unawarely in the background of. 

“It’s a momentous occasion! I want to document it.” 

Pidge looked over at him, “We’re just taking Astrid shopping. It’s not that big a deal.”

“I’m also not convinced it’s the best idea.” Hunk said. “Shouldn’t Allura be staying on the ship? Ya’ know, to pilot it?” 

“Yeah, why are we all going again?” Keith questioned. 

“Well,” Allura said, “Coran needs to get the things for the ship, you all need to help him and get things for Astrid. And I want to so I am.” 

“Fair enough.” Lance said. “Let’s go.” He started to move out but Hunk grabbed the back of his shirt, stopping him. 

“I’m just saying,” Hunk continued. “We don’t know what’s in that mall. She could catch a virus or something, she could get hurt, she could get kidnapped. Oh god, what if she gets kidnapped? Or what if someone accuses us of kidnapping? Or what . . .”

“Hunk!” Pidge cut him off. “We know you have killer instincts but I really think this time you’re just worrying.” 

“Yeah, dude, she’s literally strapped to my chest.” Lance gestured down at the wrap carrier he had made out of a spare sheet. Astrid was facing him, her pudgy legs sticking out on either side of his waist. 

“So if you go down, she goes down.” Hunk stated. 

“I’m strapped to Keith,” Lance smiled and held up their joined hands. “He’s responsible.” 

The team just stared at him. 

“Keith is responsible when he isn’t charging into a fight to stab something,” he amended. “He’s pretty okay with the everyday stuff.”

Hunk sighed. “Fine, yeah. I guess you’re right.” 

“Okay, Paladins,” Coran walked into the room holding a set of small orange tablets, “I’ve broken down everything we need into lists for each of you.” He passed them out, one to Lance and Keith, one to Pidge and Hunk, and one to Shiro and Allura, and kept one for himself. Now, off we go.” 

The Space Mall hadn’t changed since their last trip. There were shoppers everywhere buying anything and everything from the massive amount of stores that surrounded them. The team split up quickly, each pair going off to get through their lists. 

“Okay, we need to find a stroller, a high chair, some real baby food, . . .” Keith began rattling off the items on their list. 

Next to him Lance was practically bouncing with excitement. 

“What are you so hyped for?” Keith asked. “We’re just shopping.” 

“We’re not just shopping. We’re baby shopping. Baby stuff is like the most fun to shop for.” He blushed. “Sorry, it’s just . . . I don’t know. Having Astrid here is just making me really happy.” 

Keith squeezed his hand. “Don’t apologize. You’re allowed to have fun with this.”

Lance smiled and pressed a quick kiss to the other boy’s cheek. “Let’s go find some strollers.” 

It took them a few minutes to locate the Galra Baby Emporium amidst the knife shops and laser boutiques. 

“Why is this place so big?” Keith frowned as they gazed at what appeared to be an endless sea of furniture and blankets and plush alien animals. 

“Babies need a lot of stuff, Keith.” Lance looked down at the little creature he carried. “You high maintenance cutie.” 

Astrid blinked up at him for a moment, deciding how to take the comment, before her ears popped up and she let out an approving purr. 

“Okay let’s see where we should . . .” Lance looked up the signs that hung from the ceiling of the store indicating which aisle held which items, all written in a foreign alien script. “Yeah, that’s not gonna work. Um,” he turned to Keith, “wander around until we find what we need or look lost enough for someone to help us?” 

“I mean, why break with tradition now?” 

The three of them set off through the store passing by displays of products. It turned out that Galra products didn’t differ too much from Earth ones, though they were clearly not working with the same limits. 

“Are these hover strollers?” Lance asked, examining the black padded seat that was floating six inches off the ground. 

Keith just shrugged. “It makes sense to use hover tech. You don’t have to worry about terrain or anything.”

Lance continued poking around it, opening all the pockets on the back. “Look at all this storage too! Okay, I’m sold. We’re getting this one.” 

They kept going through the store, finding all the big stuff that they would need. Keith had to admit, it was more fun than he thought it would be. Lance made it pretty hard not to enjoy picking out high chairs and bouncy seats. He marveled at everything that he found suitable and unrelentingly mocked everything that wasn’t up to scratch. Astrid sat happily in the wrap carrier, occasionally making happy noises or pointing at something that she found truly captivating while kicking her legs out. 

“These are so soft!” Lance exclaimed as he felt a blanket covered in some sort of tentacled animal. “Keith, feel them.” 

Keith held out an hand, stroking the plush blankets. “Wow.” 

“Right? If Astrid doesn’t use this then I just might.” 

“What are we gonna do with all this stuff?” 

Lance looked up smirking, “Well, you see, babies are not fully developed so they can’t use the big kid things you and I use on a daily basis.” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. It’s not like she’s not staying with us forever. What are we going to do with a load of baby stuff when we don’t have a baby anymore?” 

“Oh.” The grin fell from Lance’s face. “Yeah, I mean we’ll probably just give it all to whoever takes her in.” 

“Right.” 

“But not this blanket,” Lance brought it to his face, nuzzling into the soft fabric, “this blanket is staying with me forever. It’s too comfy and it’s not fair that something this comfy be reserved for infants.” 

Keith laughed. “Okay, throw two in the cart, if your that in love with it. We need to go find some sippy cups.” 

The three of them moved on, finding everything else of Astrid’s on the list.

They paid for the things and Keith used a small teleporter that Pidge had made to send the large items back up to the castle. 

“Okay, next we need to find some biepifaneia panels for Coran,” Lance said as they continued through the mall. “I think we passed a panel shop back that way.” 

“Uh, Lance? I think she might need a diaper change.” Keith said.  
“Really?” Lance looked down at her. “I hadn’t noticed anything. How can you tell?” 

Just as Keith was about to explain that he wasn’t sure how Astrid began the low growly noise that signified she was uncomfortable. 

“Okay, so Keith is a baby mind reader. Good to know. Let’s go.” He started towards the bathrooms and Keith followed behind. 

Once they got there Keith helped Lance undo the wrap and laid her down on a changing table. 

Lance started changing her diaper while Keith leaned against a wall. 

“Seriously,” Lance said, “it’s like you could tell what was wrong before anything was wrong. How did you do that?” 

“I don’t know, Lance,” Keith shrugged. 

Just as Lance finished pulling Astrid’s onesie back on the door opened and someone walked in. 

“Babe, do you have that new carrier we got? It’ll probably be more comfortable.” Lance asked.

Keith pulled out the baby bjorn esque carrier and set it on the table. 

“Does that feel better?” Lance cooed down as he picked Astrid up. She grinned toothlessly and stretched her arms forward to grab at Lance’s face. “Oh, did you get my nose?” 

Keith couldn’t keep the fond smile off his face as Lance lifted her up into the air then brought her back down, eliciting a round of purrs and giggles from her. 

There was a second set of laughter and Keith and Lance turned to see the stranger who had come in watching them with a smile on their face. 

“Your daughter is lovely,” They said happily. 

Keith opened his mouth to correct them but Lance cut in first. 

“Aw, thanks. Her name’s Astrid.” 

“That’s a very pretty name.” 

Astrid let out another approving purr as she fixed her yellow eyes on them. 

The stranger smiled genuinely back at her. “What a happy baby. You must be very good parents.” 

There was no end to the smile on Lance’s face as he rested Astrid on his hip. “We definitely try to be. She’s a pretty new addition to the family, we’re still getting the hang of it.” 

“Well, you have a lovely family. Best of luck.” 

“Thanks so much.” 

They smiled at Astrid once more before moving into a stall. 

Lance pulled on the new carrier and Keith helped him get Astrid into it so she was facing out but had considerably more room to move her arms and legs. 

“That was so nice,” Lance said as they kept moving through the mall. 

“Yeah.” Keith shrugged. “It was kinda weird though, them just commenting on Astrid like that. Wasn’t it?” 

“Not really, I mean, babies do tend to attract people. Especially ones as adorable as Astrid. If they had been rude or invasive that would have been a different story, but they were just being nice.” 

Keith just shrugged as they continued walking. 

You have a lovely family. He thought through the words and glanced over at Lance, Lance who had one arm tucked gently around Astrid as she rested against him and the other hand twined with Keith’s own. It occurred to him then that the appearance they gave was not one of two members of team simply getting a job done. No one would look at Astrid and assume that she was with two of her seven foster care givers. No, it occurred to Keith then that they really looked like a family. Like parents. 

The realization and the fact that Lance looked completely at ease giving off this impression left Keith with a strange feeling he wasn’t entirely sure what to do with. 

\-----

“Diapers?”

“Check.”

“That scented cleaning spray Coran likes?”

“Check. Oh, man I hate that stuff.” 

“Weird sphere thing which I have no idea what Coran is it using for?” 

“I’m kinda scared of that one, but yeah, check.” 

Pidge kept naming things on the list as Hunk confirmed that they were indeed in their pile of purchases. 

“Okay, it looks like we have everything except some new baby clothes.” Pidge said. 

“Ohh, that’s a good one. Let’s go.” 

They walked to a small clothing store and went through the infant section. 

“Look at these leggings!” Pidge held up a pair of the small baby pants from a shelf. 

Hunk gave her a look. “Pidge, those are plain black leggings.” 

“Yeah, but they’re so tiny. What the hell?” 

Hunk laughed. “They are very small. Put them in the basket.” 

The two kept combing through the racks.

“Seriously, this stuff is all so cute. It almost makes it look as though it’s worth having kids.” 

“Oh, c’mon.” 

“What?” Pidge crossed her arms over her chest. “I don’t hate kids. I do recognize that they are a necessity if the human race is to continue, but I do not specifically need to have or parent one.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Hunk agreed. 

“See, I don’t need to have kids, I’ll just make sure I know people with kids. All the fun and chance to educate a young mind and none of the real work or labor. It’s perfect. I’ll just be everyone’s favorite Aunt Pidge.” 

“Uh, Pidge?” Hunk’s gaze had moved over the other paladin to a point in the store beyond. 

“What?” 

“I think I have an idea of how you can start becoming everyone’s favorite Aunt Pidge.”

Pidge turned around to see where Hunk was looking. A sign in front of a small counter, one of the few with english, read Custom Printing Available. 

“Oh,” Pidge said, a grin on her face, “this is excellent.”

Hunk had a similar grin on. “Think they do onesies?” 

“If they didn’t before then they do now.” 

“Why are we still standing here. Let’s go.” 

\-----

“So,” Shiro sat down at the table. “What do you think of this whole baby thing?”

Allura paused, taking a sip of the bubbly pink drink in front of her. “Honestly, I don’t really know.” She looked around the food court they were sitting in, having completed all of their list. “Voltron’s mission is to protect the universe and all who inhabit it. That includes Astrid, so it would be wrong not to do what we’re doing. The only thing I worry about is the attachment of the team.” 

“I agree. It’s starting to look like we got them a puppy they won’t be able to keep.” 

“Puppies? Those are the fuzzy canines that humans like to keep in their homes, yes? I believe Lance once showed me a picture.” Allura asked.

Shiro just nodded, amused. 

“Exactly, then,” the princess continued. “I worry what will happen if we encounter a battle while Astrid is in our care. We may not be under any great threat at the moment, but you never know and as fond as we may be of her, the castle is simply no place for a child.” 

“I think when it comes down to it the entire team will agree to that. Hunk could barely let her in this mall. No way he, or any of them, would want her near any kind of real danger. 

Allura sighed. “I do believe everything will sort itself out. It may not be as painless as I would like, but it will be sorted out.” 

Shiro just nodded again as Allura took another sip of her drink. 

“Oh, dear.” She looked up.

The black paladin followed her gaze back to where Pidge and Hunk were racing towards them. 

“What did you guys do?” Shiro stood, frowning. 

Pidge skidded to a stop in front of them. “Huh? What are you talking about?” 

“Why are you running? What happened?” 

“Why is it always the assumption that we did something?” Hunk said as he came up behind her. 

“Well, we did do something,” Pidge grinned, “but nothing bad. This was just us being awesome.” 

Shiro closed his eyes taking a deep breath. “Just show us whatever it is you’re so excited for.” 

“What’s going on?” Keith sauntered up to where the group was standing. 

“Yeah,” Lance added, filling in the circle, “what did you guys do?” 

Pidge just scowled at him and then shifted her focus to one of the bags she carried, digging through it. “Hunk and I just made some quality purchases.”

Pidge held up a green onesie with the words Future Paladin of Voltron printed neatly on the front. 

“We’re pretty proud,” Hunk said, smiling next to her. 

Lance frowned. “Way to make it your lion’s color.” 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Hunk pulled out four more onesies with the same type on each of them, each in a different hue. “We got one if each color.” 

Glee immediately filled the blue paladin’s face as he lunged forward and grabbed his corresponding onesie. “This is amazing!” Lance looked up at them. “Aw, I love you guys. She’s gonna look so good.” 

“Wait, are they, like, selling Voltron merch now?” Keith asked, eyeing the red one. 

“No, we’re not that famous yet,” Pidge lamented. 

“Two words. Custom. Printing.” Hunk explained. 

“Amazing.” Lance said again. 

No one seemed to notice the glance Shiro and Allura exchanged across them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just wanted to put them all back in the space mall. And give Allura and Shiro a chance to see it in all it's glory. 
> 
> Next chapter update should be next Friday. Astrid and Everyone's Favorite Aunt Pidge are about to do some serious bonding.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I hope everyone is enjoying this, I'm certainly having fun writing it!
> 
> Have a good day, everyone!  
> (Also. . . Happy birthday to our boy Lance today!)


	3. A Pidge and a Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is left alone babysitting and manages to find some common interests between here and the little Galra.

“Lance.” 

“Yes?” 

“C’mon.” 

“Don’t rush me.” 

Pidge scowled, “I’ve been waiting for over fifteen minutes.” 

“Which means we’ve been waiting for over fifteen minutes,” Keith added. 

“Let him take his time, it’s a big step,” Hunk defended him. 

Pidge just rolled her eyes. “Every single thing we do is a big step. You guys need to get over this. We all agreed that from now on when the team needed to go on a mission or meet with officials then we would all take turns staying on the ship to babysit. I’m doing it today so just give her to me so that you can all go on your freaking mission.” 

Lance just hugged Astrid closer to himself. She was staring at her reflection in the shiny parts of the armor he wore. “Why is Pidge the one watching him? I can stay back.” 

“The inhabitants of the planet we are visiting are 87% aquatic lifeforms.” Allura entered the conversation, clearly irritated by how it was taking them to depart. “The blue lion is the most adept in this environment and, as we are meeting with the leaders of the planet, that presence will be most appreciated.” 

“Yeah,” Pidge said, “You have the water kitty. So give me the kid and get your scrawny ass to your lion.” 

Shiro just rolled his eyes from the corner. “Lance, give Astrid to Pidge. She’ll be fine watching her on her own.”

“Yeah. I will.” 

Hunk folded his arms over his chest. “We have no evidence of that.” 

“And what evidence do you have that I’ll fuck it up?” 

Lance frowned. “Well for one, you’re dirty mouth. Don’t swear in front of the infant.” 

Pidge rolled her eyes so hard it hurt, “Like it’s any worse than quiznack.” 

“Oh my god.” Keith walked over to Lance and took the girl from his arms. “Here.” He handed her over to Pidge who blanced her on her hip. Astrid immediately reached out in an attempted grab at her glasses. “Now let’s go.” 

“Thank you, Keith,” Pidge said. She turned and stuck her tongue out at Lance. 

“It’s not like she’ll be totally alone either,” Shiro said to a disgruntled Lance and Hunk. “Coran will also be on board if she needs back up.” 

“We really must get going,” Allura reminded them. “Pidge, we leave Astrid in your very capable hands.” 

They all went to their lions, preparing for the trip to visit the leaders of the planet below. 

“Look, it’s not that I don’t trust Pidge,” Lance continued his rant over the comms system, “she’s obviously a very capable pilot, a genius tech wiz, blah blah blah, all that stuff. She just isn’t the most . . . maternal.” 

“She doesn’t have to be.” 

“I know, I know, but she said herself she had no experience with kids or babies.” 

“Lance,” Keith said, “you had me watch her that first day and I’m the worst with kids. You need to calm down.” 

“Keith does have a point.” Hunk said. “But so does Lance. We just want to make sure Astrid will be okay.”

“Astrid will be fine.” Shiro said. “Now everyone just needs to focus on what we’re doing. No more questioning Pidge’s babysitting skills.” 

Lance just grumbled. “Fine.” 

\-----

“Okay, Astrid. I might as well try to get some work done while I watch you, so you can be my assistant. You just don’t get to touch anything.” 

Astrid just stared up at her, blinking her yellow eyes. 

“Yeah, it’s never to early to learn how lasers work.” Pidge looked down at the girl in her arms. “You know this might be why Lance and Hunk don’t trust me.” 

Astrid purred up at her. 

“No, you’re right. This is definitely a good idea. 

More purring. 

“Excellent. Let’s go.” 

Pidge grabbed the carrier that Keith and Lance had bought at the mall and let Astrid sit o on the floor as she started pulling the straps on. It practically swallowed her small frame. 

“So this is a no go. Maybe I cou- wait! No, don’t do that!” Pidge swooped down to pick up Astrid. The small Galra had crawled over to a collection of computer wires and was happily in the process of placing some in her mouth. The sudden removal of the spark worthy chords elicited a round of crying from we she was held by Pidge. 

“We do not eat wires! We respect wires as tools!” The cries continued. “Right. Babies eat things. You probably want to eat everything in here. Okay, umm, new plan. Rover, follow me.” 

Pidge carried the still wailing baby up to the common area, the triangular drone in tow. 

“Grab the playpen,” she instructed and Rover put out a beam lifting it up the black gated area and the various toys and stuffed creatures that were in it. 

“Okay, Rover, just put it in the corner.” Pidge sat Astrid in the octagonal playpen. By now the bawling had gone down to a mild fuss.

“Now, you’ll play over here and I can to work on this.” 

Pidge began tinkering away, alternating between typing on the computer in front of her and connecting some of the wires that Astrid had previously been snacking on. 

It took about five minutes for the cries to pick back up again. 

Pidge looked over at Astrid standing up and holding onto the bars that made up the play area. 

“So you chose now to be a difficult baby?” 

The crying just got louder. 

“Okay, okay,” Pidge said abandoning her work and walking over to lift Astrid from the pen. She rocked her back in forth but it made no difference. “Seriously, Astrid,” she spoke down to her. “You’ve been so calm all this time. I mean, you never seem to cry if something isn’t the matter, so I just have to figure out what’s the matter. I can do that. Um. . .” Pidge looked over at her desk, files still open and computer still going. “I guess I’m not getting any work done today.” 

She walked across the room and started typing into it, saving her files and shutting down the open programs. It was stupid to think that she would be able to babysit and work at the same time. Babies took a lot of care and attention. Of course Astrid wouldn’t have just sat idly by while Pidge got lost in equations and diagrams. It was stupid and irresponsible to assume that that would work. 

Maybe Lance was right. Maybe Pidge was just going to fuck it all up. 

It took Pidge a moment to realise that the crying had stopped. Astrid now sat content in her arms, watching the monitor with rapt attention. 

“So now you’re calm?” Pidge asked. Astrid purred as she continued properly putting away her work. “Alright, so what changed? Did you just need attention?” She looked down at the girl in her arms whose yellow eyes were still hooked to the screen in front of them. “Do you like watching me work? Is that it?” Astrid clapped her hands together, ears perking up happily. Pidge smiled. “Oh, I get it. You like to be in the action. You were just mad that I made you sit on the sidelines while I got to do the fun stuff.” 

Pidge sat down again at the chair with Astrid in her lap, one arm hooked around her middle and the other operating the computer. She unceremoniously shoved everything that could be conceived as edible in the eyes of the small child off the desk before giving the galra more access to the tools at hand. 

Astrid reached forward pressing random buttons with her chubby fingers. 

Pidge laughed as various windows popped open and various letters and gibberish were typed into search engines. “Look at you, a techie in the making. Pretty soon I’ll be able to show you how to build one of these things. From scratch.” Astrid kept exploring the equipment, happy as a space caterpillar. 

“Hm.” Pidge pondered. “I wonder what else you would be this entertained by?” 

\-----

Lance wouldn’t stop fidgeting. 

“Dude, you gotta calm down.” Hunk leaned over and whispered to him at the large, ornate table where they sat. 

“I am calm.” 

“Please, like you could get anything by me, your best friend in the entire world. You’re still freaking out over Pidge watching Astrid.” 

Lance lost what was left of his cool composure. “And why aren’t you freaking out? Huh? You were as concerned as I was just a varga ago! You barely let her go to the space mall with all of us! What gives?” 

The increased disturbance from their end of the table caused the attention of the officials and generals they were dining with to drift towards the blue and yellow paladins. Allura gave them a look that to anyone else was a friendly, amused smile but which to the paladins clearly meant that there would painful consequences if they did not shut the hell up and behave that instant. 

Hunk and Lance relaxed back into their chairs as discussion towards the head of the table continued. 

“It’s not that I suddenly don’t care about Astrid,” Hunk went on, his voice in a more hushed tone now. “It’s just that we have other things to care about to. This meeting is important. Yeah, it’s an insane amount of fun to get to hang out with a baby while we aren’t on duty, but we’re not babysitters or parents. We’re Voltron. Astrid is in Pidge’s capable, if tiny, hands. We just need to focus on our jobs.” 

Lance nodded solemnly then looked up at his best friend. “You know, you’re starting to sound like Shiro a little bit with all this duty and focus talk.” 

Hunk just shrugged. “You spend years in space with the same six people, you’re bound to pick up some mannerisms. Frankly, I’m surprised we haven’t all spouted mustaches from hanging out with Coran so much.” 

“Or Keith’s mullet.”

The two couldn’t help but break into giggles that earned them another pointed look from the head of the table. 

“We should probably shut up now,” Hunk choked through suppressed laughter. 

\-----

“Take that!” Pidge grinned as she successfully decapitated the on screen enemy.

Astrid giggled in front of her.

Pidge had it all set up. She sat on the floor, leaning against one of the couches in the room where she and Hunk had successfully installed an Earth gaming system. Astrid was propped up in front of her, a wall of pillows keeping her from straying too far. 

Everything was easier now. With the exception of a few needed feedings and diaper changes there had been no more crying. The video games seem to have her even more enthralled that Pidge’s computer had. Her yellow eyes stared up in awe as her caretaker worked her way through the small collection of games they had acquired throughout their time in space.

As Pidge started up the next level of the game she was currently working through Astrid crawled over and climbed into Pidge’s lap. 

“You want to hold controller?” she asked. 

Astrid just reached out for the device in response. 

“Okay, fine,” Pidge said, bringing it close to the small purple hands. “Although I gotta warn you there are far less buttons on here than the big computer.” 

Astrid took over the controller, Pidge only intervening enough for her character to survive. 

“Wow, you really like that sword,” she commented as the girl continually smashed the button that made the character slash a blade around the screen. 

There was a crackle of static as Coran’s voice came over the intercom. “Pidge, I just wanted to inform you that the rest of the team will soon be back on board.” 

Pidge frowned. “Well, Astrid, it looks like our bonding time is over for now.” The child paid no mind as she continued playing with the controller and becoming excited over the effect her movements had on the screen in front of her. Pidge kept talking. “I gotta say, it was fun hanging out with you, just us two. I thought that with you I would have to work all day while trying to keep you alive, but really I just got to play video games and no one can give me any crap for it cause I was doing it for your benefit.” 

Astrid abandoned the controller and climbed further into Pidge’s lap, reaching her arms up to the paladin. 

Pidge stood and scoped her up. “Yeah, I think we make a pretty good team. Now let’s go meet the others before Uncle Lance has a full blown conniption.” 

She walked with the baby girl to the command center where everyone would be gathering to go over the meeting. 

Pidge arrived just a few ticks before the rest of the team. 

“How’d the meeting go?” she asked, Astrid still balanced on her hip. 

“It went splendidly,” Allura said, “they were quite interested in what we had to say and managed to look over some of the more . . . adolescent behavior from our group.” She glared in the direction of Hunk and Lance who pretended not to notice but smiled again as she turned back. “I do believe we have gained a new ally.” 

“Sweet.” Pidge smiled. 

“How was your time, Pidge?” Shiro asked. “Any issues.” 

“I think you’ll be proud to know that not only did I keep her alive, but we even got in a fair amount of bonding today.” 

“What’d you guys do?” Hunk raised an eyebrow.

Astrid began fussing in Pidge’s arms and she let her down to crawl on the floor. “Well, I learned that she’s already very technologically adept.” 

Keith frowned. “What does that mean?” 

“It means that she really likes to play with buttons on computers and is an even bigger fan of video games. I see a true nerd in the making.” Pidge beamed with pride. 

“You played video games? With a baby?” Lance sounded aghast. 

“Yeah, and we both had a great time.” 

“She’s a baby!” 

“No, really? I had no idea.” Pidge rolled her eyes as the sarcasm poured out at her. 

“The Galra are a very technologically advanced society.” Coran said. “It would make sense that they start to show an interest in it at an early age.” 

Pidge cocked her head to the side. “Then why is Keith so bad with technology?” 

The red paladin just rolled his eyes as the others laughed. 

“Well, our girl here has had a pretty long day,” Hunk said, lifting her into his arms. “I think it’s about time for a little Galra nap. 

He carried her out of the room and the others quickly disbanded. 

“Hey, Pidge?” Lance called over for her in the hall outside of the control room. 

“What?” She scowled. “Are you gonna tell me all the other things I did wrong today?” 

He looked down. “No. I just . . . I wanted to apologize, actually. For giving you so much shit. You didn’t deserve it. I know that you’re just as capable as anyone. I need to chill a bit. A lot, really.” 

Pidge smiled softly at him. “Apology accepted. I know this is a weird new situation for us all and there’s a lot to get attached to.”

“Yeah,” he looked down. “Thanks.” 

“Oh, by the way, I beat a new level on that game we just got.” 

Lance perked up. “No way! You leveled up while babysitting?” 

“What can I say? I got skills.” 

“Okay, you are showing me right now.” 

“Race you to the game room?” 

“Oh, you’re on.” 

The two took off, racing after each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this. . . happened. 
> 
> Apologies for the week late update. Honestly, I'm not super proud of this chapter but I hope it's still enjoyable!
> 
> The last two weeks have been a little hectic for me, but I will do my best to return to weekly updates.
> 
> Have a good day, all!


	4. Hun and Lan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milestones are met, discussions are had, and Pidges are snarky. 
> 
> Oh, and some Klance.

“I thought that cats hate water?” 

Lance looked up at Hunk, raising one eyebrow. “You do know that Galra aren’t actually cats, right? Like, she’s a baby. Not a kitten. You do know that?” 

Astrid splashed happily in the shallow pool. 

Hunk rolled his eyes. “I know. Obviously. Isn’t that the joke though? The whole Galra are basically cats bit. C’mon, that’s my favorite one.” 

Lance laughed. “That is a good one.” 

“Like that time we spent two weeks carrying around spray bottles to use on Keith everytime he said something snarky or was mean.” 

“Ah, good times.” Lance leaned back on his elbows next to the pool. 

They had been graced with enough downtime that Hunk and Lance thought they’d take Astrid to the pool. They’d finally worked around the Altean-ness of it all and there was a smaller wading pool, only about eight inches deep, similar to the plastic one Lance could remember being a staple piece in his yard every summer. Hunk sat in the shallow water with Astrid wading and splashing around in front on her. 

“But maybe we should retire some of our Galra jokes. I mean, considering . . .” Lance looked down at the little girl, patting the top of the water with her hands. 

“Yeah,” Hunk agreed, “I guess you’re right.” Astrid began climbing over Hunk’s leg. “But what are we gonna use to pick on Keith?” 

“Hunk, this is not only about the Galra thing,” Lance said seriously. “We are trying to set better examples for the youth who is sure to take after us. We should not be picking on anybody because that is mean and childish.” 

Hunk just raised an eyebrow at him. 

Lance could only hold the stern expression for a few moments before breaking into a large grin. “Oh, I’m totally kidding. Obviously we’re gonna keep picking on Keith. It’s Keith. We’ll find something else to riff off of.” 

“You know, Lance, it really is beautiful to see how much love and care you give your boyfriend.” Hunk smirked at him. 

“I do love him and that is why I can be such an ass to him.” Lance smiled. “Besides, he’s just as bad as I am. If not worst.” 

Hunk laughed. 

Astrid began to pull herself up into a stand on the edge of the pool wall. She had been standing more lately, even toddling a few steps and the last few days. 

Lance picked her up out of the pool and placed her in his lap. 

“Seriously, how is one baby this cute? It’s ridiculous.” 

“I’m telling ya, it’s the cat thing.” Hunk said. 

Astrid began squirming in Lance’s arms, reaching out back towards the pool and Hunk. 

“Hun.” 

Both Hunk and Lance froze. 

She kept her arms outstretched. “Hun!” 

“Did she just. . . ?” Lance started to ask. 

“Hoooly quiznack.” 

Lance set Astrid back down and she crawled across the cement before Hunk picked her back up. 

“Hun! Hun!” 

“Oh my god, Hunk,” Lance said. “That is not baby babble, that is your name.” 

Hunk stood up, spinning Astrid around in her arms. She squealed happily as water splashed around. 

“Oh my god, she’s saying my name. Her little baby diction can’t pronounce the ‘k’ so she’s call me Hun. Oh my god that’s so cute.” 

“Hun!” 

“Oh man, look our girl go!” Hunk smiled. 

Lance stood up. “We need to go show everybody.” 

“Wait, wait just one more time.” Hunk held Astrid up. “Who’s your favorite uncle?” 

“Hun!” 

Lance jumped in the shallow water, wrapping his arms around both of them. “I’m going to ignore that blatant betrayal, but I love you both so much. Let’s go show everyone else.” 

“Why are we still standing in this tiny pool, let’s go!” 

The two ran off, Astrid still cradled in Hunk’s arms. 

Lance connected his phone to the castle coms system. “Hunk and I have a very important, very adorable announcement to make so everyone get your butts to the control room.” 

Hunk took the phone from Lance’s hands. “Also Lance and I officially win best babysitters because it happened in our presence.” 

When they skidded into the control room, swim trunks still dripping water from the pool, everyone was already there. 

“Guys, what’s the big deal? I was in the middle of some very delicate programing.” Pidge said. 

“Yeah, but this is so much cooler.” Hunk said. 

“Okay, would either of you like to tell us what this is all about?” Shiro asked. 

Lance grinned, “Why don’t I let Astrid tell you?” 

Hunk held her up and everyone waited. 

Silence. 

“Wow.” Pidge said sarcastically. “The baby, who we’ve all been watching. For a while now. Shocking. Really, the discovery of the year.” 

“We don’t need your sass, Pidge. She literally just did it. C’mon, Astrid.” 

“Ask her the question.” Hunk smiled. 

“Ugh, fine.” Lance turned to Astrid. “Who’s your favorite uncle?” 

“Lan!” 

Everyone suddenly looked immediately more interested.   
“Is. . . is she talking?” Pidge asked. “Lance, was that your name?” 

Lance just starred stunned, before, “SHE SAID MY NAME! Oh my god! This is amazing! Oh my god!” 

“Wait, why are you so stunned?” Keith questioned. “Wasn’t this what you were screaming at us to come see?” 

“She said Hunk’s name before.” 

“Hun!” Astrid happily demonstrated. 

Pidge rushed forward. “That’s so cool!” 

Allura frowned, “How do you know that she actually knows who those sounds belong to?” 

“Oh, she totally does,” Hunk assured. 

“Here,” Pidge took Astrid from Hunk and hander her over to Lance. 

“Lan!” 

‘Okay, now here,” she brought her back to Hunk. 

“Hun!” 

“That settles it. I’m convinced.” 

“I thought that she was still pretty young? How is she talking and moving so soon?” Keith asked. 

“It would be pretty early for a human baby,” Lance explained. “Galra have different developmental milestones and actually mature and reach adulthood much sooner. 

“Lance is right,” Coran said. “This is right on track with most Galra youth.” 

“Should we celebrate? I feel like we should celebrate.” Hunk said. 

“Ohh, Team Voltron movie night!” Lance suggested. “We haven’t done that in so long!” 

They all turned to Allura. 

The princess sighed. “I suppose we could all do with a night off.” 

There was cheering among the room. 

“So meet downstairs in a varga?” Pidge said. “I really do have some programming to finish. I do actual work, ya know.” 

Hunk walked over to Keith, handing him Astrid. “You’re up.” 

\-----

Keith sat leaning against the wall of the nursery space. 

It wasn’t that unlike the first time he had been asked to watch Astrid, he still wasn’t completely sure what to do with the baby. Hell, Keith barely new what to do with other people in general, regardless of age. But he had improved. He would actually agree to watch Astrid on his own and he was slightly less afraid of doing something wrong and killing her. Slightly. 

Currently, Astrid was sitting on the floor in front of Keith stacking wooden blocks with Altean symbols carved into each side. 

“At least you’re pretty easy.” Keith murmured. Astrid just looked up him with her bright yellow eyes. “I don’t think I’d deal very well if you were screaming all the time. There’s enough screaming around here already.” Her attention shifted back to her blocks, but Keith kept talking. “I just don’t get excited by things the same way the rest of them do. You seem to be kinda like that too. You’re more analytical.” He shook his head. “God, can babies even be analytical? They’re babies. But I guess I don’t actually know anything about. . . whatever.” He looked the girl in front of him as she knocked the haphazard tower of blocks to the ground. “Maybe it is a Galra thing.” 

Astrid pushed herself up into an wobbly stand. She took a few unbalanced steps towards Keith before toppling to the floor. 

“Whoa,” Keith moved forward quickly and propped her back up. 

She looked slightly confused for a minute but then just blinked up at the red paladin again. 

“So . . . you’re good?” He asked hesitantly. 

Her ears just perked up. 

“Okay. Uh, good. I guess you probably fall down a lot. Um, being a, uh, baby and all.” 

Astrid stood up again, as if trying to prove a point, and toddled a little further before falling right into Keith’s. He repositioned her so that she was sitting on his lap facing him. 

“Lance has a point.” He said looking down at her. “You are cute. And cuddly.” Keith reached out a finger and stroked her soft, purple arm. 

Astrid purred softly and Keith couldn’t help but smile. Just a little. 

“Uh, here.” He reached out and grabbed a stuffed animal from the ground.

She reached out for it, promptly sticking the ear in her mouth and chewing on it. Keith laughed. 

“It’s nice to see you two getting along.”   
Keith looked up. He hadn’t noticed Shiro in the doorway.

He frowned. “We never didn’t get along.” 

Shiro just smirked. “You looked like someone who hadn’t been living on an alien spacecraft in alien space and who wasn’t part alien holding and alien.” 

“I told you guys I’m not good with kids. I never pretended that I wouldn’t be awful at this.” 

Shiro walked over and sat next to Keith on the floor. “She seems pretty happy to me.” 

Astrid just looked between the two, still sucking on the plushie ear happily. 

“She’s just a happy baby. I’m not doing anything.” Keith said defensively. “I’m just sitting here.” 

“Just give yourself some credit Keith.” 

Keith looked up at Shiro with a pained expression. He just rolled his eyes. “She’s always liked you.” 

Keith looked away. “It’s just because I’m Galra.” 

Shiro shrugged. “Maybe. I’m just giving the obligatory dad talk. It’s kinda my job. You know, Space Dad and all that. Just stop denying anything positive people think about you. I know that that’s your emo thing or whatever but . . .” 

“Oh my god, for the last time I am not . . .” Shiro cut Keith off before he could finished and kept talking. 

“. . .but it’s annoying. So stop it.” 

Keith just looked up at him, incredulous. “That’s your obligatory Space Dad speech. It’s annoying so stop it? Really?”   
“Shut up. I got enough reassurance in earlier to make up for it. I’m tired, and also not a dad. Cut me a break.” 

Keith snorted. “Sure. Fine.” 

Shiro smirked at him again and leaned back against the wall. “Seriously, though. Why are you so stressed about whether you’re good with kids or not?” 

Keith sighed and looked down. “It’s just . . . I don’t know, Lance just . . .” He took a deep breath, gaining his composure. “I know that Lance really wants kids.” 

“And?” 

Keith rolled his eyes. “And I’m dating Lance? I just don’t want to disappoint him.” 

“Cause you don’t want kids?” 

He shook his head. “No, that’s not exactly it. I mean, I never really thought I would be a dad, but I also never thought I’d end up with someone like Lance. Just, like, say we get married or something and have kids. What if I suck at it? What if Lance breaks up with me because I can’t handle it?” 

Shiro just sighed. “Keith, you and Lance are the most secure couple I’ve ever met. It’s disgusting how in love you two are. I wouldn’t worry about that. You two will figure that out when the time comes to figure it out. Just focus on right now. Okay?”

“Yeah. Okay.” 

Astrid opened her mouth wide, yawning. 

The coms speakers crackled as Lance’s voice came over them for the second time that day. 

“Um, I believe we have a first words celebratory movie marathon to get to. Move it people!” 

Keith smiled at the sound of his voice. 

Shiro stood up, taking Astrid from Keith. “Come on. Let’s go.” 

Keith got up and followed Shiro out the door. 

\-----

Extra pillows and blankets had been piled into the lounge room. Pidge was connecting her laptop to a larger screen to project on of the movies she had saved. 

Astrid had promptly fallen asleep on top of Hunk when he took her from Shiro. 

“Pidge, hurry up.” Lance urged. 

She glared at him. “Would you like to do this? No? I didn’t think so. Now, hush.” 

“Isn’t it Earth custom to have some sort of food at things like this?” Allura asked from the couch where she was wrapped up in a blanket. 

“Yes.” Pidge said. “Yes to snacks.” 

“I’ll go make something,” Hunk said. He moved to get up but stopped as Astrid nuzzled her face sleepily into Hunk’s arms. 

“Yeah, there’s a napping Galra that would suggest otherwise.” Lance stood up, keeping his hold on his boyfriend’s hand. “Keith and I will go get some stuff. Maybe by the time we get back Pidge will only be a century away from finishing” 

“Lance, I will hurt you.” 

The two boys left and Lance ran his thumb up and down the side of Keith’s hand as they walked to the kitchen. 

Once they got there Lance immediately pulled Keith towards him, hands on the other boy’s hips. Lance kissed him and Keith brought his hands up against his chest, melting into it. Snacks were quickly forgotten. 

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, deepening the kiss as he drew him closer. 

“Mph,” Lance broke apart after a while, bringing his forehead to Keith’s. “We should, ah, probably...” 

“No,” Keith shook his head and bent down, kissing along Lance’s neck. 

It was all Lance could do to keep his knees from going out from underneath him. 

“Yeah, that works too.” 

Lance hoisted Keith up and he wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist, moving his hands to his face and bringing their mouths together again. Lance carried Keith across the room and sat him down on a counter, lips still glued together. 

“You’re feeling awfully friendly tonight,” Lance smirked up at him. 

“And you’re the one who stuck your tongue down my throat the moment we got in here,” Keith said, doing just that. 

Lance lingered a minute before pulling apart and speaking again. 

“Don’t get me wrong. I love this. Like, I seriously love this but we really should get what we came here for.” 

Keith narrowed his eyes. “You mean we didn’t just come in here to make out?” 

Lance couldn’t help the smile on his face. “Oh, about eighty percent of the reason was to make out, the other twenty percent was to collect some delicious space food.” 

“Okay, then I think we’re only at seventy five percent. We got another five percent to go.” 

“I see,” Lance pressed a quick, soft kiss against Keith’s lips. “There we go, eighty percent.” 

Keith frowned. “Actually that only brings it to seventy eight.” 

Lance kissed his nose and smiled broadly. “Eighty.” 

Keith just grumbled as his boyfriend detangled himself and began rummaging through the cupboards. 

“Ohh, sweet. Keith, babe, we have a whole box of those space poptarts.” Lance spoke excitedly as he pulled out boxes and packages. Keith just watched him from his spot on the counter, swinging his legs back and forth in the air. 

“Lance?” 

“Yeah, love?” 

“Um, I was just wondering how you knew all that stuff?” 

“What stuff?” Lance moved over to the fridge, sorting through pouches of space juice. 

“All that Galra stuff? Like you knew that Astrid was a girl and just now you knew all that developmental stuff. I mean, I’m part Galra and I didn’t know any of that.” Keith shook his head even though Lance wasn’t looking at him. “It’s stupid, but I’ve just been curious.” 

Even from behind Keith could see the blush creeping down Lance’s neck. He froze in front of the open fridge. 

“Lance?” 

“Ah, right. That.” He rubbed the back of his neck and turned around slowly. 

“What?” Keith could feel his own face reddening, though he wasn’t exactly sure why. 

Lance walked over the table and sat on it so that he was facing Keith. “Um, after we found out about you, the whole Galra blood runs through those veins thing, I, uh, I did some research.”

“Research?” 

“Yeah. I spent a night going through some of the castle databases. I read up on some historical and cultural stuff. I don’t remember all of it, but enough stuck.” 

Keith looked up at him, confusion evident. “Why?”

Lance sighed. “I saw how freaked out you were by it. Allura made her feelings very clear at the moment. Everything was so uncertain and things were moving so fast . . . I just thought it’d be good. I thought someone should have the slightest idea about what was going on with you and no one seemed to be doing anything to help that. Also . . . everything we had heard about the Galra was about the big, bad empire. We knew about the Marmora guys, obviously, but the whole thing was super less than ideal. I wanted my own opinion and I wanted to learn more about you and where you came from.” 

There was silence between the two of them. 

There was a warm feeling growing in Keith’s chest. “But . . . we weren’t even dating then?” 

Lance just shrugged. “In my head we totally were.” He shook his head, laughing softly. “Keith, at this point it’s not really a secret that you’ve always taken up more than your fair share of mental space in my head. Contrary to what I would have liked everyone to think, I’ve cared about you for a lot longer than I’ve had license to make out with you in kitchens.” 

Keith smiled softly at him. “That . . . was a lot more sentiment than I bargained for.” 

Lance grinned. “Shouldn’t you be used to getting more than you bargained for after dating the one and only Lance McClain?” 

“Yeah, you got even more obnoxious and your flirting somehow got worse.” 

Lance scoffed and threw a juice pouch at him. Keith caught it, laughing. 

He hopped down from the counter and walked over to Lance, pulling him from his spot on the table. 

“I think we have to get to that other twenty percent now.” Lance squeezed Keith’s hands between them and turned back to food he had laid out. 

Keith helped him pile everything into bowls. 

“Thanks,” he said. “For telling me all that. I, uh, I think I needed to hear that.” 

Lance looked over at him. “Why?” 

“Well, I kind of freaked out to Shiro a little bit earlier. When I was watching Astrid.” 

“About what?” 

Keith took a deep breath. “It’s just . . . I know you want a family, kids and all that. I know that I am not good with kids. And this whole thing with taking Astrid in has just really magnified both of those facts. I just felt like I would let you down or not be enough for you. Hearing you say all that stuff, from even before we were together, it helped.” 

Lance’s attention was focused back on Keith. “Have you really been worrying about that?” 

Keith just nodded. 

Lance took his hand in his. “Yeah, I want to be a dad someday and I want to have kids, but I also want you, Keith. I would never push you into something you’re not comfortable with or ready for. And it’s not like I’m ready for kids now either. God, no. I’m still in my youthful legendary universe defender stage. We both are.” He smiled, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand. “We’ll cross all those bridges when we get there, okay?” 

“Damn, Shiro’s dad speech was right,” Keith muttered. 

“What?” 

“Uh, nothing,” he shook his head. “But yeah. I know that now. The bridge thing, I mean.” 

“Good.” 

“I love you, Lance.” 

He beamed like he was hearing the words for the first time. “I love you, Keith.” Lance kissed him one more time. It was slow, like they were both basking in it. 

“Okay, on with movie night!” Lance picked up the bowls of snacks. Keith grabbed the rest and they made there way back to the lounge. 

“Well, look who’s taking a century now!” Pidge said. Her laptop was all set up and she was sitting next to Hunk, Astrid still deep in a slumber. 

Lance rolled his eyes. “It may not be the gourmet, culinary masterpiece that Hunk would have produced, but these are good snack!” 

“Just sit down, so we can start.” 

They picked a spot on the couch as Pidge pressed play and everyone dove into the food they’d brought back. Lance wrapped his arm around the boy next to him and Keith laced their fingers together, leaning into him. 

Maybe it was just baby babble, but Hunk swore that as the movie played Astrid had spoken the third word of the day. 

“Keef.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll every get sick of writing shameless Klance fluff. 
> 
> As always, I hope everyone enjoyed reading! 
> 
> There will probably only be one or two more chapters to this before I wrap it all up. 
> 
> Updates in (hopefully) a week 
> 
> Have a good day and thanks for reading!


End file.
